


The Special Dance Before Leaving Office

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The President is having a small ball not long before he leaves office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Dance Before Leaving Office

"Hello" Danny says entering CJ's office.

"What do you want Danny?"

"I am here seeing if you are ready for the party."

"I am going to get dressed in my office."

"Really" he says suggestingly.

"I don't need help Daniel." She shakes her head at him.

"Can I at least watch you."

"You have already seen me naked Danny."

"I know that. I love your body." CJ gets up and heads to the closet for Cheif of Staff. Pulls out a red dress that just looking at it makes his mouth turn into cotton."That dress looks like."

"That I knew my boyfriend was occuping me to my last ball while working at The White House." She starts to get changed,but can't since the zipper gets stuck."Danny can you please help me?"

"I thought you didn't need my help" he says smilling.

"Danny just shut up and help me zip up." He walks up to her and zips her up. After he leans into kiss her cheek the President walks into the room.

"Don't stop on my account you two."

"We are ready Sir." They walk out together to meet up with Abbey. They all go to the dance.

Everyone at the dance was watching CJ and Danny. Danny of course noticed this, so he dragged CJ back to her office. "Danny, why are we back here."

"We were being watched,and I wanted to do this," he then kisses her sweetly on the lips. "How about we dance here." He takes her hand and twirls her office.

"Danny this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." They kiss again. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too CJ." As they break from sharing a slow sensual kiss and put their foreheads together they hear a group of people saying.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." They step away from eachother.

"CJ I am glad that you have found happiness." Abbey tells her.


End file.
